Enchantment
by Karmagirl880618
Summary: Here is a little Halloween smut. Emily has a very special costume but is she ready to admit why she chose it...


**A/N: Here's a little Halloween smut for you my lovelies. I hope you like it! Happy Halloween! Enchantment is a song by Corinne Bailey Rae.**

_"I wait for you, I don't know why. All I know, is I can't hide. At this temperature, you could take over my mind. Like gossamer, you softly touch. He draws me in, I'm powerless. He possesses and enchantment..."_

She was in trouble, she was sure of it. She was screwed and in trouble. Emily was almost sure that Reid wasn't this hot before she left. She couldn't remember ever seeing him this way. He had never looked so handsome or confident for that matter.

When Morgan told them he was throwing a Halloween party and Reid immediately agreed to go a plan came together in her head that she wasn't even completely aware of until that night. She'd agreed because if all else failed she could hang out and keep Reid company. JJ had made it clear that she was spending time with her family, as did Hotch, so neither would be there. Rossi had…other plans. Something about a woman and his favorite costume which Emily was sure was code for the absence of one.

She'd looked for the perfect costume and when she found it she didn't know if she was crazy or not for even considering it. This was a party thrown by one of her co-workers and her choice of costume would turn some heads. One of her nastier internal voices piped in _hopefully it's the one you want to turn_. It was when she was standing in front of her mirror fully dressed and all made up that the butterflies started. She was Red Riding Hood, down to the lingerie.

Her dress was a lace-up style red and black dress with a multilayer puffed out mini skirt. It barely made it to the middle of her thigh. It had a ruffle trimmed neckline and puffed sleeves that fell off her shoulders. The look was topped with laced top thigh highs, sparkly red stiletto Mary Janes, and a long red hooded cape. When she met Garcia, decked out in her pinup girl costume, her mouth fell open. Emily did her best not to blush but it didn't really work.

When they got to the party, Garcia split off to find Morgan giving Emily time to take in the scene. Morgan had gone all out, creepy decorations -including one that jumped out and scared the crap out of her- and spider webs equipped with plastic spiders. She walked around for a while smiling at every guy that complimented her costume or offered to get her another beer. She was looking for someone, that's what she told them. And it was true, she knew that the moment she found him. _Holy pirate Spencer Reid! Shiver me timbers._

His costume consisted of a hunter green hooded tunic with a built on brown leather vest. There was a bow in his left hand and a quiver full of arrows strapped to his back. His black pants were deliciously on the tight side and fit him like a glove. They were tucked in into folded leather boots that came up to his knees that matched the gauntlets on each wrist. His costume made his shoulders look incredibly broad, something she had been noticing.

She was pleasantly surprised to find the younger man completely I'm his element. Add to that the fact that at some point he'd filled out in all the most delicious places. It took Emily a while to realize what she was seeing. This is what Reid was like when none of them were looking. In fact this wasn't Reid at all; this wasn't the awkward, socially inept, asexual, genius they'd all happily constructed in their minds. This was Spencer.

Spencer had been to parties before this one and knew how to hold a conversation. He had his niche of people who listened when he spoke and didn't cut him off or roll their eyes at him. There was a girl grinning at him over a glass of wine hanging on to his every word. There was another who kept looking him up and down and blushing. Emily had never seen herself look at him that way but she knew she did.

Morgan walked up and clapped him on the shoulder before excusing them both. He pulled Reid toward a group of women all smiling and on the verge of giggling. Reid shoved his hands in his pockets and only waved once as Morgan introduced him. One of them, a rather buxom brunette in a barely there fairy costume, moved closer and whispered something in his ear. All the color drained from Reid's face before his cheeks and ears turned red. Emily kind of wanted to know what she said but mostly she had the urge to snatch her away from him.

She wasn't really sure where that surge of jealously came from. Her and Reid were just friends, right? He was in the very slow process of learning to trust her again. Sure she gave him appreciative looks and maybe once or twice she undressed him with her eyes. But who wouldn't, he was damn sexy. He was far from being the skinny kid she'd met all those years ago. The hair cut helped too, but it was the week when he forgot his shaving cream that did it.

They'd hit the ground running and didn't really have time to stop. Cops where using clippers in their office while on the phone. They ended up using the showers and changing at the station a few times. Reid didn't have any shaving cream and neither did Hotch. So suddenly they were faced with a very masculine Reid. Watching him sit back in his chair with the top two buttons of his shirt undone as he watched her was kind of erotic.

She found herself at his door later that night trying to figure out why she was there. The truth was she was there to see what JJ had bought him to wear undercover. He should have been back by now and that was as good a reason as any. She tried to ignore one of the dirtier voices in her head that knew she was secretly hoping he would open the door shirtless, or better yet in a towel. Instead he was coming down the hall and Emily's mouth dropped open. He was wearing dark jeans slung low and snug on his slim hips and a black t-shirt that lifted when he went to scratch the back of his head.

When he saw her he gave her a warm smile and invited her inside. She declined making up something about making sure he was okay before beating a hasty retreat. Her mind kept going back to the line of smooth skin, and the dark hair trailing down from his navel and disappearing into his pants, he'd bared when he raised his arm. Going into his room would have ended in her molesting the unsuspecting genius before the door was all the way closed.

When her mind came back to the present her eyes fell on Reid. He froze for a second, staring at her in a way that made her tingle all over. She couldn't describe the feeling in her belly when his eyes met hers. They were on opposite sides of the party and he was surrounded by people. But the feeling she got, he might as well have been pressed against her. She walked toward the table holding the drinks without pulling her gaze away from his. That look was the reason she'd found costume and decided to wear it. The appreciative way his eyes moved over her body made her shiver.

He waved and closed his mouth after a few moments. The costume was definitely worth it for a reaction like that. She was going to go speak to him but another random guy came up to her. She looked away and when she looked back the brunette was hanging onto his arm dragging him closer to the group of women. By this point they were all but circling him like sharks around an unsuspecting swimmer.

Morgan was nowhere to be found and the brunette was heading toward second base without bringing the young doctor with her. Reid yelped when her hand moved over his ass and squeezed. He cast a look over the woman's shoulder that clearly said help. So Emily made a decision. Weeks later she would wonder what made her decide to what she did. Instead of going and asking to borrow him she pressed on the gas and shot forward.

"Oh there you are," She said sliding an arm around his waist and giving the brunette a very unsubtle shove. Her hand slid into his hair as he looked down at her. Her eyes met his and she didn't see what she expected. She saw desire. "You have no idea how much I missed you." She said sincerely making sure he got what she was saying. Before he could respond she pulled his lips down to hers. It was meant to be chaste but before she could pull away his arms slipped around her body pulling her up and flush against his chest. She gasped and he used her surprise to deepen the kiss. His fingers fisted in her hair and she melted against him tongue swept pleadingly against her bottom lip.

To say that that kiss opened the flood gates would be an understatement. Twenty minutes later they were stumbling into his apartment both fidgeting in the wake of whatever happened when they kissed. He opened his mouth to speak and Emily stopped him with her own. Reid backed her toward his bedroom as she pulled at his pulled at the buckle holding the quiver onto his body. Along the way, her cloak met the floor trailed shortly by his jacket and shirt.

He gasped when her hands slipped under his t-shirt. Emily mapped his skin with her hands feeling his abs tighten and coil under her touch. He pulled away from the kiss to search for the zipper to her dress as they tumbled down on his pillow soft bed. Something about having the length of his warm hard body pressed against hers brought a strangled sound from her throat. He sat up long enough to help her remove the last barrier keeping his skin from her eyes.

When his mouth met hers again he kissed her breathless and all but brainless. His hands dragged down her body like he was memorizing every inch of her skin pulling her dress down as he went. She writhed under him as he nipped, kissed, and sucked at her throat and collar bone. She wasn't even sure when he unhooked her bra, she just helped him pull it off before his hands were back on her.

"God, Spencer!" She cried out when his mouth found her breasts. Before moving to her other breast, his hands working against both keeping the sensation going by softly thrumming both nipples with the pads of his thumbs, he nuzzled the valley between them. She wasn't sure what he was doing, it felt so good she almost didn't care, until his lips brushed the scar on her breast in a barely there kiss. Air got stuck in her lungs and her body pressed against lips more firmly to her skin. He treated something she was ashamed of like it was something beautiful. She had this wonderful moment of loving clarity before he clouded her mind again by giving her other nipple a swirl of his tongue.

Emily's hips bucked against him as his hand slid down her body. Instead of going straight to where she wanted him he traced the line right above the where dress was resting giving it soft strokes with the tips of his knuckles.

"Spencer, please!" She begged, and Emily Prentiss never begged if she could help it. Her eager hand wrapped around his wrist and guided his hand into under her dress. She felt him chuckle more than she saw it, his eyes were too far gone to show it. The moment his fingers drifted over her she whimpered, the soft tentative touch sent warm tendrils of pleasure curling through her core. His finger slipped inside her and a groan vibrated through his body making her shiver. She almost cried out in frustration when he pulled his hand away.

"Relax," he whispered against her ear with a rush of warm moist air against her skin, "I just need more room." She was doing her best but she was squirming against him reveling in the feel of his body against hers. Emily lifted her hips and all but helped him pull her dress and panties off of her with her hands. Her legs opened as soon as they were off waiting for him to return. And return he did plunging two of those long elegant fingers inside her. His thumb found her clit and before she knew it every muscle fluttered as a wave of white hot pleasure shot through her. She came screaming, head thrown back and eyes shut tight; everything behind her eyelids was pure color.

When she came down his fingers were in her hair and he was looking down at her. His eyes were still dark but he gave her the warmest smile.

"Watching you was 100 times sexier than it was in my head." His voice was husky and a little strained, it sent a chill sliding down her spine.

"I'll ask about that later, right now it's my turn." She purred sitting up and pushing him down on the mattress. She wanted to see what had been pressing against her leg so invitingly. Smooth pale skin called to her as she moved down his body. Emily took her time nipping and kissing, licking and sucking her way down the smooth planes of his chest and the fluttering muscles of his stomach. The little strangled moans and groans escaping her genius just egged her on. She got up close and personal with that line of dark hair she'd only had a glimpse of before. She traced the curve where his abs dipped into his waist and smiled at the strangled growl that sounded suspiciously like her name.

Her fingers went to work unhooking his belt only pausing to shove him back down with a smile she hoped conveyed what she wanted before moving to the button. She nipped at the skin she bared just above his boxer briefs before dragging them down just far enough to get to what she wanted.

"Oh my," she purred when he all but sprung up to greet her. If Emily had known he was hiding THAT under his cords and khakis she would have done this a long time ago. "That looks inviting." He really was all smooth supple skin she thought as she brushed her lips against the underside of her new favorite part of him. He growled deep in his chest when she wrapped her mouth around the tip and gave it a smooth stroke of her tongue.

"Emily," he groaned his fists clenching the sheets. He never ceased to amaze her; most guys would have their hands in her hair pushing her to do what they wanted. She took him farther into her mouth feeling the shiver go through him when he breached the back of her throat. His hips thrust forward involuntarily pushing him deeper, she had to relax her throat to keep from gagging. "Emily, I'm so sorry!" he said sitting up to check on her. His fingers slipped into her hair as he looked her over to see if he hurt her. That just made her want him more.

"You really are amazing." She said looking up at him and wrapping her hand around his wrist.

"I really didn't mean to." before he could apologize more she leaned up and kissed him hard. When she pulled away she shoved him back holding his hand where it was. "Em, you don't have to." he said breathlessly. "I want to be inside you."

"Oh, you will be handsome. I just get to choose where I want you first." She took him back in her mouth swallowing as much of him as she could before he could respond. His fingers tightened in her hair and his head fell back against the bed. She made the mistake of pulling away to look at him only to get hauled up and pinned to the bed. She giggled before his lips captured hers in another mind blowing kiss. "What are you doing?" She asked when he pulled away for a second.

"I can draw you a diagram later." He joked when she sat up to watch him pull on a condom and kick his pants and underwear off.

"Someone is in a hurry." She purred at him as he crawled back over her body. Her legs separated to let him get as close as he needed to be. He kissed his way up from her belly to her ear before slowly pushing into her.

"I told you," he whispered against her ear brushing his lips against her skin as he sunk deep inside her. Her back arched as she gasped out something that may have been his name but she wasn't really sure. "I want to be inside you." He buried himself inside her to the hilt and gave her a chance to get used to the size of him. When he started moving inside her, pumping hard and strong, she lost all ability to form coherent thoughts. Every thrust and grind of his deceptively strong hips made her feel like she was filled with something bright and warm. Energy thrummed through her as she held on to him. Her skin pulsed with heat like she was filled with flickering neon light and he was the conductor pounding into her with the force of a freight train. The pressure, that hot delicious pressure twisting and tightening inside her with every surge of Spencer's body, built and coiled in her belly.

She never imagined it would feel so good. Emily let her fingers slide along his back to feel his slick skin and the flex and roll of muscles underneath. His lips drew soft feather light patterns against her neck and throat before nipping at the sensitive skin. He had her calling to deities she wasn't even sure she believed in. The pressure was getting to the point where she would either come or drown. "Oh God, Spencer…so good." She moaned repeatedly. She was surprised words came out; everything else escaping her mouth was gibberish.

The moment that pushed her over the edge had less to do with what he was doing to her, although it was a major factor. It had more to do with Spencer sliding his fingers between hers and pressed her right hand to the bed. She looked up and met his eyes and the look in his eyes was the extra caress she needed. She could feel that look as sure as she could feel him moving inside her. That look sent every muscle in her tightly tension wound body singing in release. Pure unadulterated euphoria crackled against her skin.

She heard his moan against her neck as his strokes got faster, rougher, and a little more frantic. His shoulder tensed and his hand dug into her hip as he pounded into her. "Come for me, Spencer." She whispered against his ear before sucking the skin below it into her mouth.

"Oh God, Emily." He cried as he fell apart. Watching the pleasure dance across his face sent another wave of warmth through her body. He started to move and she had to fight down the urge to pull him back. She watched him take care of the condom before lying back down. His finger slipped back into hers.

"I think I just had an out of body experience." He chuckled bringing her hand up to his lips. He pressed a kiss to her knuckles; she could practically feel the blush move through her cheeks.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She didn't speak for a few minutes after that. She was busy enjoying the feel of his hand in hers. Finally she sat up so she could look down at him pulling the blanket up in front of her chest. He looked so peaceful, she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him that way.

"This wasn't a onetime thing, right?" the look on his face said he was surprised she even asked.

"If at all possible, I would like to do that every night possible for the rest of our lives." She smiled and snuggled against him loving the way his arms wrapped around her.

_A year later…_

Emily settled herself and knocked on Spencer's door. Her costume this year was a little more dangerous than it was last year. But it was for a considerably more private party. When he opened the door he wasn't in his costume anymore. He'd been Dracula at Garcia's party but they'd both made an excuse to leave. Emily told them she had another party to go to and Reid complained of a phantom ailment. They had plans to get together before midnight and she told him she had something to tell him. She almost forgot what it was when her shirtless boyfriend opened to door.

"Trick or treat!" she purred as he pulled her inside. He gave her one of those slow toe curling kisses she loved so much as he closed the door. He was all set to press her to it when she pulled away a little nervously. He frowned reaching for her hand and pulling her back to his body.

"Em, what's wrong?" he asked pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"What if I told you that next Halloween it won't be just me and you anymore?" She said looking up at him and hoping to God that he got what she was trying to say. It took a second before a big grin spread across his face.

"Em, are you pregnant?" she smiled back and him and nodded. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her happily.

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. Is that the treat you promised me?" She shook her head and pulled away from him.

"No, my treat was more of a celebration." She stepped back and unbuttoned her coat. When she let it fall to the floor his mouth fell open. Under her coat was a tiny black and white mini dress with a ruffled see through apron. "Halloween Heureuse mon amour. Venez et recevez votre plaisir." She watched another kind of grin spread across his face before she turned and headed toward his bedroom. And Spencer wasn't far behind…

_"Lately, I've been driven. He smiles and I give in. An enchantment..._

* * *

><p><em>Halloween Heureuse mon amour. Venez et recevez votre plaisir is French for Happy Halloween my love. Come and get your treat.<em>


End file.
